Dragon's Time
by MidnightRayne13
Summary: Lyndis and her friends are on a new journey..but this time it's up to them to save not only the lives of humans...but the lives of Dragons as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fic and I hope you like it! You could see in my BIO my name's Katie so you could call me that or call me Rayne cause I love that name and it's my nickname to my friends.

Also I would like to dedicate this story to a very good friend of mine on fanfiction and the person who pushed me to write this….. FireemblemPRO! Also a special thanks to Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me for writing a very good story I'm reading and in my head also being a friend of mine! Ok here's the Prologue to my story 'Dragon's Time'. Enjoy!

P.S Before I start I would like to add that in some or about half of my stories there will be a character you will not know. In most (about ½ maybe ¾) of my stories I will add my own character…Rayne. In chapter 1 I will tell you a lil bit about her. If you want to know more about Rayne just pm me or send a review. Ok for real now!

**Story:** Dragon's Time

**Author:** ME! (Just call me Katie or Rayne.)

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** It is a few months after the defeat of Nergal and Lyndis is finally back home alone on the planes of Sacae. One day Lyndis regains some lost memories about a past she would never have believed… if there wasn't a girl who keeps saying Lyn and herself were once best friends and spent a lot of there childhood together. Lyndis remembers all of her once fuzzy past and everything there is to know about this mysterious girl and ends up on another long journey that could decide the fate of all the people in Elibe and even the fate of the Dragons themselves.

**Prologue**

At one time there was a race of dragons in the Dragon Realm that disguised themselves in human form and only showed their true form when in danger. There race, the Dark Crystliums, were named for the land where they lived, which was covered in dark colored crystals, and for there ability to control the good powers of darkness. The Dark Crystliums were ruled by a royal family. The king and queen were kind and fair toward there kingdom and their daughter, the princess of dark dragons, was loyal to both her people and her parents. Her name was Elicia and she was smart, graceful and beautiful.

The dragons loved her and she showed them her own love in return. The Dark Crystliums kingdom was a powerful yet peaceful kingdom, full of many different types of dark dragons. Princess Elicia had long black hair with the icy blue eyes that could capture any dragon's eye and for that she was always praised for her beauty. She had many admirers but always refused them for they all loved her beauty not her. One day she had left her castle and found an open portal to the human world.

She, always the curious one, stepped through the portal and walked into the human world. She was awed by its beauty and all the wondrous, different things she saw and vowed to herself to return here everyday. She continued to venture into the human world even though it was forbidden by all dragons. On another trip she met a human man by the name of Christopher. For them it was love at first sight. They spoke to each other for hours until Elicia said she had to return home and promised she would return the next day. She visited Christopher everyday afterward for 2 years until one day she told him she was a dragon. She told him everything about her, her kingdom, her parents, and her world.

When she finished, she was going to leave but he stopped her before she could leave and told her he was didn't care and that he was in love with her. She told him the same and they vowed to get married. When Elicia got home she was confronted by her parents who found out she was in love with a human. They argued with her and banished her from ever seeing him again. That was the last time they ever saw their daughter again. Later that night Elicia ran off to the portal, crossed over to the human side and closed it so that no one could ever follow her and ruin her life again. She found Christopher and 1 year later they were married.

**6 years later…. **

Elicia and Christopher watched as their little girl ran around trying to catch her older friend, Lyndis. 5 years ago Elicia had become pregnant and 9 months later had their first and only daughter, Rayne. 2 years after that they had met Machelyn (A/N: Sorry if that's spelt wrong but I forgot how to spell it…..If that's right.) and her husband and the two couples became friends, but they were not the only ones who became friends. Machelyn's daughter, Lyndis had become good friends with Rayne. They were so close Rayne thought Lyndis was her big sister while Lyndis protected Rayne like a little sister.

Lyndis's father trained both girls in the art of swordsmanship while Elicia taught her daughter how to use her dark magic abilities because Rayne was half-dragon. Christopher told Lyndis's family about his wife and daughter and at first they were shocked but they learned to live with it, after all they were really one big family.

When Rayne was 15 and Lyndis was 17 the Loraca (A/N: If wrong I blame my friend Jessie for this!) tribe was attacked by bandits and both Lyndis and Rayne's parents were killed. Before she died Elicia erased Lyndis's memories of herself, her husband but worst of all her life with Rayne and told Rayne to run away. Rayne left behind her best friend that day and Lyndis was alone in grief of losing her parents and most of her tribe. 2 years later Lyndis helped defeat Nergal with an army of her friends and finally returned home; which is where our story begins.

Hoped you liked it! Remember it's my first fic! Lol ENJOY AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Sorry about the prologue. It was a little….well it needed more detail! I'm sorry to say that I was so happy about finally posting one of my stories on fanfiction, I wrote my prologue very quickly and left out a lot of detail. I'm hoping to make it up in this first chapter and I'll try to give you all (and me) a nice long, WELL INFORMED chapter! Lol

Thank You to akkiangel and fireemblemPRO for their reviews and fireemblemPRO for his corrections! Also I would like to add that Lyn's mother's name was Madelyn! (Sorry bout that…I blame Jessie!) AND Lyn's father's name was Hassar.

BTW the main pairing here will be ElixLyn. I love that pairing so much and there are only a few stories about this couple. There will be LOTS of love triangles and stuff so be prepared! Now here's a little hint about the portal Elicia used to get to the human world…..She didn't use the Dragon's gate! That's all your getting….. NOW time for chapter 1…..enjoy.

Chapter 1

Mysterious Dream

It had been 2 months since the defeat of the Dark Druid Nergal and all was well. Eliwood's army had returned safe and sound with many injured but luckily none dead to Pherae where Eleanora, Eliwood's mother, offered them food, shelter and above all rest. They had managed a miracle when they had stopped Nergal. Ninian and Nils had stayed in the human world, not returning to their home in the Dragon Realm. Eleanora had offered to let them stay in Pherae which everyone happily agreed to. Everyone had decided to rest in Pherae before they headed there own separate ways, and everyone agreed completely; well almost everyone.

Lady Lyndis of Caelin had left well into the night with her heart set on returning to her home on the Sacean Plains. She left behind a note saying she was leaving and she didn't want anyone to follow her and finished by saying she was just going home. Lyndis had her own reasons for returning home. She had missed the Plains greatly and was set on training again with her two blades, the Mani Katti and the Sol Katti. She also had a strange feeling that something was going to happen and in her heart she wanted to be part of it.

That had been 4 months ago and Lyndis missed everyone terribly. She had received letters, just days after she arrived in Sacae, from many of her friends, some heart-broken that she didn't tell them, some angry she had left without a good-bye and some just saying be careful and to write back soon. She has trained hard over the past months and her strength had greatly increased, and she couldn't have been happier with the way things were. Besides her loneliness another problem had occurred for Lyndis. She had received letters from her ever trusted friend, Florina that Ninian was spending a lot of time with Eliwood and he seemed to enjoy her company.

This had hurt Lyndis for she had strong feelings for Eliwood. She knew he would never truly love her as much as she had loved him and continued to watch him with love in her eyes from afar, but thought that he and Ninian would be the perfect choice together. She knew he would probably pick Ninian for his bride anyway so her hopes were crushed but she never forgot her feelings for him.

Lately Lyn had been having some awful nightmares. They had starting coming one night soon after her return home and they hadn't gone away since. She had begun to worry about what was happening to her but believed she was just stressed from training. She had been sleep derived for weeks but tonight was a night she was finally sleeping somewhat peacefully. But soon Lyn tossed and turned in her sleep as a memory she had from when she was little became her dream.

_**Lyn's Dream**_

She was a little girl again and she was running around in a field of flowers. She could see her parents watching her, smiling at their daughter having fun. She wanted to run out to them and hug them but she couldn't move her body. 'What's going on with me?' she thought as she continued to run around laughing her heart out.

She turned her body and yelled to two more figures that were by her parents; a man and a woman. In her mind Lyn wondered who these people were and why were her parents laughing with them. She didn't know these people and she knew everyone her parents knew so who were these strangers. She looked toward her mother again only to see her talking to the strange woman.

Lyn had to admit that the woman who was laughing with her mother was truly beautiful. She had long, dark black hair and stunning ice blue eyes. She wore a simple lavender cotton dress and matching slippers covered her feet. She heard her voice call out the name Elicia. 'That woman must be married to the man with my father. They all look so close but I should remember them and yet I don't. I have a feeling I know them very well but I've never met these people in my life!'

Lyn was ready to cry. What was going on? This had never happened in the past had it? From what she recalled she was just running around her parents after coming back from watching her father hunt. Those two people were new to her and yet her heart told her differently. Lyn's body moved around and around again, laughing out in pure delight.

She stopped to look at her father and the mysterious man before him. They were talking to one another and her father had just said something to make the strange man laugh. He had light blonde hair that had some streaks of silver in it, showing his growing age, and grey eyes. He wore simple clothes like her father, which she assumed were the man's hunting clothes since he carried a sword at his waist. She heard her voice call out to him using the name, Christopher.

Lyn was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize her body was running toward a small dark figure near by until her childish voice called out to it. She saw the outline of a small form, the form of a young girl, just a little younger than herself. 'Who is that? Why do I feel so much love for this person? Who is she?' These questions kept ringing through Lyn's mind as her body ran toward the young girl. Slowly the young girl was getting harder to see and Lyn's parents started to disappear along with 'Elicia' and 'Christopher'. Lyn tried to call out to them but she just kept running toward the little girl's form, laughing. Just before she woke up completely she heard the little girl's voice say something and then her own voice respond in return before everything turned white.

'Lyn, will you never forget me and always be there?'

'Never…..Always…..Every time….Forever.'

_**End of Dream**_

"STOP!"

Lyn screamed as she woke up from her dream. She looked around and noticed she was in her bed in her small hut. She wiped her forehead with her hand and slowly got out of bed. She dressed quickly in her blue dress and brown boots and went over to look out the window. The sun wasn't up and it was still quite dark out showing she had gotten up quite early. "I might as well start training now since I'm up." Lyn stated as she grabbed her Mani Katti and headed for the door unaware of what was to come soon.

So how was the first chapter? Was it better than the prologue? Well hopefully I can get some songs in here and some more dreams to pop up. R & R!

Chapter 2 Preview

Help from an unknown ally

"Who in Mother Earth's name are you?" Lyn cried as she pulled her sword out and got into a fighting stance.

"Someone looking for a certain pair of girls for my boss; and unfortunately your one of them lassie. Now come on out boys and let get what we came for." The mysterious man cried as 12 men appeared from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Thanks again to akkiangel and fireemblemPRO for their reviews. Here is the next chapter to Dragon's Time and hopefully it will be longer than chapter 1!

Chapter 2

Help From an Unknown Ally

Lyn had been practicing for hours now and she noticed that it was about mid-afternoon and she hadn't had anything to eat yet. As if agreeing with her, her stomach growled and she laughed. "I guess I better head home now and get something to eat." Lyn said as she headed toward her small home.

She had been walking for awhile now seeing as she had run to her training field this morning to help wake herself up and had reached a hill that was about another 20 minute walk from her home. She was about to start up the hill when a voice called out to her.

"Girly! You, on the hill; is your name Lyndis?" Lyn turned around to see a large man pointing toward her. She couldn't see the man since he was hiding in the shade of an oak tree but she didn't like what he'd asked her. "Why do you want to know?" Lyn called back and she placed her hand on her sword in case she needed it.

In return the mysterious man just laughed at her; his voice disgusted her. "What? Do you really think that weapon will help you? That's useless girly. I need to take you to my boss, so you'd better just come with me and make it easy."

The man came out of the shadows and what Lyn saw was horrific. The man's face was tanned but there was a large purple colored scare running from his forehead to his chin. He had eyes that were red and hair that looked green. His hands were large and his nails looked sharp; sharp enough to slash away flesh. He was a big man and appeared to be wearing a uniform of sorts. He wore dark blue pants and a dark green shirt with a strange symbol on the back. He had a large sword attached to his waist band and when he smiled his teeth looked more like fangs.

"Who in Mother Earth's name are you?" Lyn cried as she pulled her sword out fully and got into a fighting stance. "Someone looking for a certain pair of girls for my boss; and unfortunately your one of them lassie. Now come on out boys and lets get what we came for." The mysterious man cried as 12 men appeared from the shadows.

'I can't handle all of these men. Some of them don't even look human." Lyn thought as she moved backward a little and got into a lower stance. The men were just about to lunge at her when they heard a cry of pain. The leader, the man who had called out to Lyn, looked behind him only to have the dead body of a lackey thrown at him. He fell backward as he threw the body off of him. "Who the hell could've done that? You got friends out here don't you lassie? Well too bad because your coming with us whether you want to or not."

With that said the leader charged at Lyn as she prepared herself for his attack. He was only a few feet away from Lyn when he cried out in pain. As he fell to the ground Lyn and his 'army' saw that there was a strange looking silver dagger stuck in his back, it had a large blade but 2 smaller ones as if to help hold it. 'Where did that come from?' Lyn thought as she stared at the man cursing under his breath as he tried to get up.

One man was about to charge Lyn when a black figure appeared in front of him, blocking his way. He charged toward them instead only to have a deadly looking blade come out of his back as he was stabbed through his stomach. When he fell Lyn looked up at the black figure only to see that he wore a black cape that hid his whole body and had a black hood covering his face.

All at once the rest of the men charged at the mysterious figure. The figure moved aside for every attack and killed about 5 of the men with a long, silver dagger that matched the one in the leader's back. Lyn then realized that the leader was missing from the place he was at last. She wondered where he was as she searched the area only to find out that he was not running away or hiding in the shadows. It was only until she saw a large sword behind her that she knew he planned to attack her from behind. With lighting fast speed Lyn flipped backward, over the bandits head, and stabbed his shoulder.

He yelled out in pain and grabbed Lyn's sword. He pulled it out of his shoulder and let his wound bleed and he faced Lyn and smiled. "Your going to have to do better than that to kill me lassie. I guess the boss can have a live captive and a dead one. The name's Lydel. I thought you might want to know the name of the man who killed you, now come! " the man cried as he pulled his sword toward Lyn.

He rushed toward Lyn and sliced her stomach before bringing his back leg up for a kick.

Lyn saw this coming and slid sideways to avoid his kick. She then brought her sword back and smacked him in the head with the flat side of her sword. As Lydel shuffled backwards Lyn planned her next attack.

Lydel recovered quickly and punched Lyn in the stomach. He grabbed her by her long hair and threw her into a rock wall nearby. Lyn cursed for being distracted. 'How could I be so careless? I should have interpreted that move and added my own.' Lyn looked up and wiped some blood off her lip and chin. She got up quickly and charged toward Lydel, catching him off-guard.

Lyn jumped up and kicked his gut. When she landed she brought her foot out and swept it under his body causing him to trip. Lyn turned to help the mysterious figure only to find only one man left from the remaining 5. He was trying to run backward, away from the figure when he threw his dagger. It hit the man right in his heart and he fell down dead, just like the rest of his comrades. Lyn turned around thinking Lydel was on the ground but found him ready to stab her in her heart.

With quick thinking Lyn lowered her body and raised her arm to block his sword. His sword went into her arm, causing a large gash to appear due to the sword's size, saving her from a fatal attack. She moved her arm to the side and with her remaining strength stabbed him threw the heart. He looked horrified as he fell to the ground, blood staining the ground around him.

Lyn sighed as she got up and looked at him. Her body hurt from some minor wounds and the larger ones she had received from Lydel. She looked down at him again when he started to speak to her.

"You are a good opponent lassie, but others will come for you and they won't stop until my boss has you or your dead." Lydel laughed and blood leaked down his chin. "Who else were you looking for?" Lyn cried as she tried to get some answers. Lydel looked toward the mysterious figure and smiled…. "Her." He spoke as he pointed to the black figure and fell onto the ground….dead.

Lyn looked up only to see the figure was indeed a girl and no older than herself…maybe even younger. She was about to move toward her when the girl spoke, "I will come see you again Lyndis…Farewell until then." Then the girl disappeared. Lyn sighed again as she headed home….. 'Why are those people after me? And who is that girl and why did it feel as if I'd known her.' Lyn continued on home and when she arrived headed straight for bed. It was already night and she was still tired after her battle. 'These questions will just have to wait until tomorrow.' Lyn thought as she fell asleep thinking about the mysterious girl.

How was it? I think I did a better job this time and it only took 2 hours! R&R!

Here's the preview for chapter 3!

Chapter Preview

Chapter 3

Reunion and Memories Returned?

"_You're that girl from yesterday. Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life."_

"_Don't' you remember me Lyn?"_

"_You can't be! What's going on and what are these memories?"_

"_Those are from your forgotten past Lyn. Remember your parents and mine, my mother Elicia, my father, Christopher, and me Lyn. Remember me Lyn, Rayne."_

ENJOY!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late chapter but I was gone for the weekend… here's chapter 4! BTW! Kathryn is the tactician…..basically me since it's my story and that was me in the game…

Chapter 3

Reunion and Memories Returned?

Lyndis had woken up late in the day. She still hurt a little from her battle with Lydel and she was set on training today so she knew she had to get up. Lyndis got up slowly and got dressed. She ate some fruit and headed toward her door. She opened her door and walked outside. She started walking when she noticed a letter on the ground a few feet in front of her door.

"I wonder who this could be from..." Lyndis said as she tore open the envelope.

Letter…

Dear Lyn,

I have some wonderful news Lyn! Everyone missed you so much we are all coming to Sacae to see you. I can't wait, I have to show you how much stronger I've gotten! Hector will not stop pestering me and I still have trouble talking to men so it's really been hard on me. I believe Eliwood was the one who suggested we see you.

It will be so great to see you again. Fiora and Farina are looking forward to see you as well as the whole army. Rath, Kent and Eliwood sill blush whenever someone mentions your name. We are going to stay awhile so I can see you all I want! I will see you soon!

This was written on the 12th by the way and we should arrive at your home on the 16th.

Ever your friend,

Florina

Lyn looked up from the letter and smiled. 'Florina really missed me didn't she? And everyone else missed me too. Isn't tomorrow the 16th? Wow this is shocking.' Lyn put the letter into a small pocket in the side of her dress and continued walking.

She trained until it was late into the night and when she got home and ate dinner in was almost past 11. (A/N: I don't know how they told time so I'm just using my time.)

She was just about to go to bed when she heard a knock on her door. Lyn cautiously crept to her door; in case it was a bandit, and swung it open with her sword drawn. She walked outside and saw no one there.

"What in Mother Earth is going on?" Lyn said as she started to head back inside. She was just about to close the door when she noticed another note nearby her door. 'Again?' she thought as she opened it and read its contents.

Note

_Come to the Waterfall Spring at Midnight…_

Lyn looked at the note again and realized it was almost midnight now. She quickly rushed toward the Waterfall Spring, hoping she wasn't falling into some sort of trap or anything of the sort.

When Lyn got to the spring the moonlight shined on the water making the whole little area sparkle and shine. Lyn looked around but saw no one around. She yelled out hoping to get anyone's attention but all was silent except for the roar of the waterfall. Lyn started to back up only to hear something.

"Wait! Lyn, please!" Lyn looked for the owner of the voice and found the mysterious girl from yesterday standing behind her. She could see the girl clearly now and to be honest she looked different but beautiful at the same time. She had long waist length blonde hair with silver streaks and the ends an icy blue color. She had matching icy blue eyes and still wore the black cloak from yesterday's battle that covered her whole body.

"You're that girl from yesterday. Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life, but

who are you and how do you know my name?" "Don't you remember me Lyn?" the girl spoke as she stepped forward. "Oh wait. Of course you wouldn't remember…yet that is. I'm sorry for the late interruption, you actually know me really well."

Lyn thought about this. "I'm afraid I don't know you." Lyn stated as she moved to sit down. "As I said, you will remember. This will hurt a moment but please deal with it." The girl said as she moved her finger over Lyn's head and it started to glow.

Before Lyn could do anything she found herself looking at her dream/memory again only this time it was clearer. She saw her parents again, Elicia, Christopher and that little girl again only this time the little girl was out by her parents. She had blonde hair with silver and blue in it. 'Wait isn't that?' "Yes that was me Lyn. My mother and my father are with your parents. We both grew up together, shared secrets, shared a life. Then on the day our parents died my mother erased your memories."

"You can't be! What's going on and what are these memories?" Lyn screamed as she held her head while she twisted and turned. "Those are from your forgotten past Lyn. Remember your parents and mine, my mother Elicia, my father, Christopher, and me Lyn. Remember me, Rayne."

Lyn screamed as her whole life flashed through her mind, her real life. She saw her life with her parents, with Elicia and Christopher, and her life with Rayne. She saw how everything happened the right way and she finally knew the truth. The last thing she saw was the day her parents died; the day Rayne's parents died and the day she forgot her best friend.

She saw a younger version of herself and Rayne crying over the death of both their parents. Rayne's mother yelled at Rayne to run and while Rayne regretfully ran away Elicia erased Lyn's memories, and then joined her friends in death's sweet embrace.

Lyn sat up with a start only to see the darkness of the night and the face of a worried Rayne. "Lyn, are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you but you had to remember. I needed..." Rayne broke off with a sob and tried to continue but found it hard to speak.

Lyn looked at Rayne with something new in her eyes. Before Rayne could realize what was going on Lyn was hugging her and they were both crying, loud and hard. They both told each other how much they missed each other and what was going on in each others lives.

"We should go back to my home. We will rest and then talk more in the morning." Lyn suggested as both girls stood up and headed toward Lyn's hut. When they both got inside Lyn looked around for a pillow and blanket before handing them both to Rayne. She went into her room and quickly changed into her night clothes. "Here I brought you…" Lyn stopped talking when she noticed Rayne curled up in a ball sound asleep.

"Goodnight Rayne." Lyn whispered as she headed into her own bed and quickly fell asleep. The morning came too quickly for Lyn as she got out of bed and changed. She walked into the next room and smiled as she saw Rayne still asleep. She was just about to wake her up when she heard many voices outside.

Lyn got up and walked out her door only to see all of her old friends slowly headed her way. Florina was the first to see her. "Lady Lyn!" she screamed as she flew in front of Lyn, hoped off of Duey (A/N: I like that name even though I heard it's not the real name of her pegasus.) and hugged Lyn with all her strength. Lyn laughed and everyone came to greet her. She was surprised when Kathryn hugged her from behind and graced her with a big smile. She looked over all her friends and saw how much they changed. She saw Eliwood and smiled but it faltered when she saw Ninian holding onto his arm.

Before anyone could say a word Lyn hushed them with a smile. "You're going to wake her up." Lyn playfully scolded as she turned to her hut. Florina looked puzzled. "Who are you talking about?" Fiora, Florina's sister asked. Lyn looked toward them and was about to answer when Serra yelled out, "Who's that?" Everyone looked toward Lyn's hut to see Rayne, only she was covered from head to toe in her cloak so no one could see any part of her.

As everyone got into attacking positions, assuming she was an enemy, Lyn laughed loudly. Everyone looked at her like she was mad but Lyn said, "She's my guest. This is my long time friend Rayne. Florina, you should remember her a little bit. We all played together when we were younger. Florina apparently remembered because she shyly walked toward Rayne and hugged her. She quickly let go and gave Rayne a big smile.

"Rayne it's good to see you again." Florina replied before returning to Duey's side. "Come up here Rayne and meet everyone." Lyn replied as she dragged Rayne in front of everyone. Hector went up to her and held out his hand. Rayne grabbed it and shook it while he presented her with a small smile. Everyone then greeted the two girls, Lyn with hugs and small talks about how she was missed and Rayne with 'hello' and 'how are you.'

Rayne noticed how everyone was looking at her strangely and knew they were wondering why she was hiding her face. She whispered a small sorry as she lowered her hood and showed her face to everyone. The first thing that happened was Serra hugging her tightly, squealing about how cute she was. Everyone laughed as Rayne turned different shades of red and Kathryn wrestled Serra away from Rayne.

Things seemed to be going well for Lyn and Rayne... but things are not always what they seem.

Chapter Preview

Chapter 4

New Enemies and a New Journey.

"_What are these things?" Sain cried as the hideous creatures advanced toward the large army._

"_I think there war-goblins. Human sized monsters that are colored green and have orange eyes and a very short temper. They're also very dumb and fight for about almost any reason." Kathryn stated as she studied the large group blocking there path._

_The goblin leader walked in front of his army and called out to Eliwood's Elite. "If you're hiding Lyndis of Sacae and Rayne of the Dark Crystliums you better leave'em with us before you get hurt. My boss wants those two real bad so you'd better run now." At this Kathryn swore she heard Rath and Kent hiss in response._

_Before Kathryn could direct anyone Rayne walked forward and yelled out to him. "I don't know who you are and who you're working for but you're not going to get me without a fight." With that said Rayne ran right for the goblin leader._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry! This and my next chapter were supposed to be up yesterday but then something was up on fanfiction and I couldn't get on until around 8 and then my mom made me get off before I could submit anything!!!!! Well here's Chapter 4! And because I couldn't submit 2 chapters last night and my friend deleted my other chapter this one will be really long!

Chapter 4

New Enemies and a New Journey

Everyone had settled down after awhile and Serra kept yelling out how odd but pretty Rayne looked. Rayne had her mother's icy blue eyes and her father's bright blonde hair but she also had some looks from her dragon side. Her hair had many silver streaks and the ends of her hair were an icy blue that matched her eyes. Rayne literally had to hide from Serra to keep her away from squeezing her.

It had only been a few hours since she met everyone but so far besides Lyn Rayne had made a good friendship with Florina, Fiora, Lady Louise, Lord Pent, Rebecca, Nino and Kathryn. She had made everyone at camp laugh when she spoke about how amazing Kathryn's looks were compared to her own. Lyn saw that Kathryn had amazed Rayne the most because she was so different from everyone else. Kathryn had dark purple hair with dark blue in it giving it a fascinating look. And her red eyes only made her look even more mysterious then she already was. She was also a specialist in dark magic. She had Canas teach her some spells.

Lyn enjoyed catching up with everyone and she held in her anger whenever she saw Ninian and Eliwood together. Suddenly Sain spoke up. "I don't mean to be rude Lady Rayne but would you mind telling us your past?" Rayne looked up and gave him a small smile with made a big, goofy (A/N: coughpervertedcough) grin appear on his face. "Okay but I warn you, it's unbelievable but amazing at the same time. It's better than Ninian and Nils story…No offense to you both." Lyn spoke as she stood up.

Lyn came over and sat by Rayne while she told her story. "Well to be honest I'm only half human. I have lived in this world my entire life and have dedicated myself to training with my weapons and my magic; especially after the death of my parents almost 3 years ago. The truth is that I am also half dragon as well. My mother was princess of her kingdom in the Dragon Realm. She met and fell in love with my father when she crossed over into this world using one of the few secret portals in my home world.

The only portal that remains today is the one called The Dragon's Gate, which I've heard Ninian and Nils came through. I grew up with Lyn and even met Florina a few times when I was growing up. She might not remember me because I was very little and she only met me a short amount of times. I'm also a warrior and study fighting and dark magic. I prefer to work with my silver sais and my two swords. My parents were best friends with Lyn's parents and we both grew up together. I kinda get a little wacko when it comes to fighting. Lyn didn't mention me at all because my mother erased her memories before she passed away.

She only got her memories just last night to be honest. And then we both slept, then you came and then..." Rayne continuing to mumble as everyone stared at her with shocked faces and Lyn laughed loudly, followed soon by Florina. Once the two girls stopped Lyn shook Rayne's shoulder in order to make Rayne coming back into the conversation. She blushed and looked down mumbling a small apology.

"Is this really true Lady Rayne? Are you really a dragon like Ninian and I?" Nils asked looking at Rayne hopefully. "Yes it is. I hope none of you think of me differently now though." Rayne spoke as she knelt down to Nils's level of sight. "Of course not Ray…Lady Rayne. We do not think any differently of you, I promise." Eliwood spoke as he got up to walk over to her. "Thank you all…really….it's kind of …..hard for me to make friends and such with my personality and looks."

Lyn was touched and she could tell the others were touched too from the looks of things….but then Sain had to go and ruin it all. "Milady, I think you look even more beautiful than a goddess. You're a star in the night time sky, an angel in the dark abyss, a…" Before Sain could continue with his perverted flattery Kathryn had stepped up behind him and hit his head with a magic spell book Canas had given her.

"Really Sain! Just scare the poor girl into a coma why don't you!? When will you ever stop these acts of yours?" Kathryn cried as she went on with her lecture about his behavior. Lyn looked over to see Rayne's head down and her shoulders shaking. She thought she was crying and was going to comfort her but stopped when she heard a tiny giggle. Everyone looked toward Rayne with a confused face until she raised her face and let out a loud laugh. Soon everyone else joined in, her laughter being contagious. When she and the rest of the group were done laughing, she apologized again but kept the smile on her face.

"It's getting late." Kent commented noticing the sun that was slowly disappearing. Rath nodded his head in agreement and told everyone to set up there tents and to get to sleep but he kept his eyes on Lyn the entire time. Everyone did as they were told. Florina and Kathryn were going to stay in Lyn's hut with Rayne and Lyn while everyone else slept in their tents. Kent walked by Lyn and told all the girls to have a good night and watched as Lyn walked back to her home to get everything ready for herself and her three friends.

Early the Next Morning…

Lyn and her three companions were the first to wake up. Florina and Kathryn volunteered to make breakfast for everyone and Rayne said she wanted to help so Lyn decided to go do a little early morning training. She didn't walk far and could still see her home and the tents of her friends from where she was so she decided to stop and train here. After about an hour she stopped to take a little break and saw Rayne headed her way with a plate of steaming hot food.

She stopped at Lyn's feet and handed her the plate. "It's really good. Rebecca came in after you left with Lowen and they helped us too. I just skinned and cut anything they gave me, but I do have this to say…Rebecca's a really good cook." Rayne said as she sat down next to Lyn. Lyn thanked her and dug in. Rayne was right, it was fantastic. She had forgotten all about Rebecca and Lowen's cooking when she had come home and started to make her own meals again.

After she ate everything on her plate and Rayne left to go return her plate to wash it, Lyn noticed she was being watched. "Can you please come out now?" Lyn asked, turning around and facing someone she did not expect to be there. "Eliwood!? What are you doing here?" Lyn asked as she stared at the red-headed lord standing in front of her. "I came to ask you to come and eat but I saw Rayne bring you some food. I then thought to ask you to spar but you looked so concentrated on your swordsmanship I couldn't bother you." Eliwood spoke as he watched her. Lyn blushed when she noticed he had been watching her for awhile now. She didn't know what to say. She was about to speak when she heard a cry from the camps area.

With a quick look at each other Lyn and Eliwood quickly ran toward camp. When they got there they found everyone outside, gathered in a large group looking puzzled. "Who screamed?" Eliwood asked as he and Lyn headed into the large circle. "We don't know. We actually thought it was someone here but it wasn't." Karla said as she looked around. Dorcas was about to say something when the scream came again, and it was close by. Everyone started running toward where the scream had come from and when they stopped they were met with a gruesome sight.

They thought they had heard the cry of someone in trouble, possibly a woman's scream but what was before them was not a woman…not even a human. In front of them stood a large army of ugly looking creatures, there eerie orange eyes looking at the group with a sick twisted grin on each ones face.

"What are these things?" Sain cried as the hideous creatures advanced toward the large army. "I think there war-goblins. Human sized monsters that are colored green and have orange eyes and a very short temper. They're also very dumb and fight for about almost any reason." Kathryn stated as she studied the large group blocking there path.

The goblin leader walked in front of his army and called out to Eliwood's Elite. "If you're hiding Lyndis of Sacae and Rayne of the Dark Crystliums you better leave'em with us before you get hurt; my boss wants those two real bad so you'd better run now." At this Kathryn swore she heard Rath and Kent hiss in response.

Before Kathryn could direct anyone Rayne walked forward and yelled out to him. "I don't know who you are and who you're working for but you're not going to get me without a fight." With that said Rayne ran right for the goblin leader.

Lyn smacked her head and then turned toward Kathryn. "Kathryn! Lead us quickly, Rayne was always doing this when she was little and sometimes she would go too far."

Kathryn nodded her head then regained her composure. "Lyn, you go fight with Rayne. Eliwood, Hector, Oswin, Wallace and Dart will go to the west and stop the group that is over there. Sain, Kent, Lowen, Isadora and Marcus will go north and stop the goblins there. Erk and Raven, you two will go with Rebecca, Wil, Louise, Lucius, Nino and Canas to go take care of the armored goblins that are to the northwest. Farina! You, Heath, Vaida and Fiora will take care of the goblin- wyvern riders. Harken, Karel, Jaffar, Matthew and Karla will go take care of the goblins ahead with lances. Lastly Florina, you and Serra with Guy, Geitz, and Renault will go and cover Rayne and Lyn!"

Everyone was quick with their duties. By the time Lyn had reached Rayne she had already killed 6 goblins with her sais. Lyn pulled out her Mani Katti and struck down 2 goblins of her own before kicking another in the gut and stabbing two more with her sword. Eliwood and Hector had already killed 12 goblins together. Oswin, Wallace and Dart had taken down the most so far with a total of around 70 goblins lying dead around their feet.

The cavaliers and paladins had an easier time with the goblins they were assigned too because there horses were much faster and they all dodged every attack aimed at them.

The archers, magic users and Raven were having an easy time taking care of the armored goblins since magic was good against armor types. Farina and her group took to the skies and attacked the wyvern riders, knocking the goblins off and letting them fall to there deaths.

The sword siblings, Harken and the two assassins were easily killing the many goblins that surrounded them with there speed and quick work with their weapons. Florina's group was doing great, so much that Florina left to go help Lyn and Rayne. Rayne and Lyn were by far killing many more goblins now that they both had their heads straight. When Florina joined them the girls twisted around, flipped over and dodged every goblin and attack. Florina had really improved. Now as a Falco-Knight she had more power and was even faster than before. Kathryn was using her magic to protect the rest of the group from harm.

Soon Lyn and her two friends had just killed 3 more goblins when the goblin leader from earlier had appeared over them. He threw an Ice Spear at the three girls. Florina and Rayne had managed to dodge the attack but Lyn was hit with all three spears. 2 hit her left arm while her stomach was hit with the last spear. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

Both girls ran over to her side worried for her safety. "Go on. I see Serra coming this way. Go." Lyn said before she fell back on the blood stained ground and fainted. Rayne took off her cloak and placed it around her friend before she and Florina re-joined the fight against the leader.

Serra was over in no time and started to heal Lyn's wounds while she protected them both with her light magic. Being up graded had its advantages. Florina had taken down 6 goblins that had tried to attack her and wounded the leader's left leg and arm. Rayne had taken out both of her sais and with her heavy cloak gone she was faster and was a black blur to anyone in her way. She was killing twice as many goblins as before.

Serra had finished healing Lyn and was now protecting her with Kathryn who had left command to Fiora who had come to help with Lyn. Rayne kicked the leader goblin twice in his face, and flipped upwards bringing her sais with her and leaving two large, ugly scares on his face. He cried out in pain and Rayne knew he was almost defeated. "FLORINA! NOW!" That was all the young Falco-Knight needed. She and Huey (A/N: Sorry last time I said Duey! Blonde moment again) charged toward him and with all her strength Florina shot her spear through the goblins stomach, instantly killing him.

The fight was nearly over then and there and Lyn was taken back to her hut for rest. She was still wrapped up in Rayne's cloak but was awake and congratulating Rayne and Florina along with everyone else. Rayne was so proud of her she said she would have made a fine Dragon Knight which made Florina blush and hug Rayne.

Sain then noticed Rayne's outfit and stood closer to her and Florina but both girls moved away. Rayne had on a black sleeveless top, black shorts, black knee-high boots and an open black skirt with black fingerless gloves. (A/N: Think of Yuna's X-2 skirt but its black with red on the inside, long, it goes to her ankles and it's not on her side it's faced so her back side is covered and her front side is the open part. Also I love black as you can see.) On the back side of her top was the symbol for 'Dark' in a blood red color.

What else can happen???

No preview this time cause this was 2 chapters together! Sorry NEXT TIME! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is a lil late but I had a lot of stuff to do this week in school and I couldn't really come up with the next chapter and I had to go to my aunt's funeral…..I was to busy thinking up even more stories…that's me for ya! Ok thanks again to akkiangel and FireemblemPRO like always….here's the next chapter! By the way for everyone Happy Halloween (even though it's kinda over.) Also there will be a lot of language from now on…sorry but it fits the story.

Thanks akkiangel! You were just on time…I think I did alright on that test! Thanks again!

Chapter 5

Meeting with the General named Ichigo.

After Sain kept following Rayne and Florina with no intention of stopping, Kathryn had knocked him out with another dark magic book she had gotten from Canas. She told Rath and Hector to take him back to his tent seeing as he would be out for the rest of the night.

"Speaking of night I believe we should all retire for the night; seeing as how late it is." Canas spoke as he motioned toward the dark sky.

"I agree, good night everyone." Lord Pent said as he and his wife headed for there own tent. Everyone also followed there example and headed toward there own tents. While everyone walked away Kathryn, Rayne and Florina carefully lifted the now semi-awake Lyn up and slowly started to carry her to her hut.

Rayne noticed that 3 men were watching them. 'They must really care for Lyn. She will be alright...I'll make sure of it.' With that thought Rayne stopped the group and told them to get Lyn's bed ready and she would carry the now sleeping lord to her bed. Florina and Kathryn nodded and after placing Lyn carefully on Rayne's back they both walked toward the hut.

Rayne slowly started to walk, careful not to loose her grip on her injured friend. 'Why is someone coming after us? Why are we being attacked? Is it because of my heritage, is this my fault?' Rayne slowly shook the thoughts from her head. She had to get Lyn and herself inside and the looks from a certain caviler, nomad and lord were not helping. Within a few minutes Lyn and herself plus Florina and Kathryn were safely tucked away under warm blankets sleeping peacefully.

_3 days later_

Everyone was up and eating. Lyn had been asleep for two days and had woken up yesterday when Serra came barging in yelling about how 'Priscilla was trying to steal her poor Erky'. Lyn had stared at Serra for a few moments with a strange expression on her face before telling her that everything would be alright. Serra smiled at this and quietly thanked Lyn. She then ran out of the hut and Lyn could hear her say she was going to go practice her magic.

Lyn had then forced everyone to let her out of bed and to let her train. She had to put on an old brown dress that belonged to her mother since her old dress had been torn close to shreds. Lady Louise offered to watch Lyn and everyone agreed not entirely liking the idea. Lyn was now completely healed and walking around like nothing happened to her. She truly was a strong warrior. "Lyn! The girls and I have something for you!" Florina called out to her friend from the hut where almost half of the female army was entering.

Lyn looked back at Lord Pent, who she was talking to at the time, smiled as she said an apology and headed toward her home. When she got inside she noticed all the females looking at her strangely. "We know your clothes were ripped almost to shreds yesterday so we all made you an outfit that you could wear." Isadora spoke as she smiled. "We hope you like it Lyn." Serra smiled when she saw Lyn's surprised look.

Lyn looked around the room and studied all the girls who were here, in her hut to give her a new outfit that they had all made themselves. 'Florina, Kathryn, Isadora, Rayne, Serra, Rebecca, Fiora, Lady Louise, Nino and even Karla and Farina.' Lyn didn't know what to say as her eyes started to water a little bit. "Before you start to thank us you might want to see your outfit Lyn. I'm sure you'll like it. Everyone put there own ideas in Rayne gave us a design for you." Lady Louise said as she hugged the young lord.

Lyn nodded her head and waited for the presentation of her gift. The girls in front her laughed and gently pushed Florina forward with a bundle in her arms. She pushed the bundle into Lyn's arms and scurried backward until she was in her sisters' arms with a big smile on her face. Lyn looked down and unfolded the bundle. When she saw her outfit she was amazed. It was gorgeous and perfect for battle at the same time.

It was a long, sleeveless dark blue dress with slits that went to her hips. It had 2 green blossoms sewed on to the bottom on the dress that matched Lyn's long hair. Lyn noticed there was more to the outfit when she stood up and tried to put it down to thank her friends. There was a pair of shorts tucked under the dress that had fallen out when Lyn stood up. They were black and made of a comfortable material that was soft.

Lyn looked up only to see Lady Louise standing in front of her with more items. She nodded her head and Lyn took them wordlessly. First there was a pair of new knee-high black boots with a dark blue design on each. Next Lyn picked up a pair of elbow length dark blue gloves with Lyn's named sewed on them in green silk. Lastly Lyn looked at the new black leather armor her friends had given her for her protection and a dark green sash to wrap around her waist that completed the dress.

Lyn looked up wordlessly and ran to hug her friends. She gave them a large smile and laughed. "I love them! Thank you everyone!" Lyn practically screamed to her friends, something she NEVER did. (A/N: I'm making Lyn happy! Oops…ignore me sorry!) Before Lyn could go put on her new outfit Nino stopped her. "Wait Rayne has the last part for you." Lyn looked at Rayne as she handed her a folded cloak.

Lyn opened the cloak and immediately smiled. It looked like Rayne's cloak. It was long enough that it reached her ankles and big enough to cover her entire body and keep her warm. It was pure black like all of Rayne's clothes but on the inside it was a deep navy color. The inside was made out of a soft, silky material that Lyn guessed would be warm when it grew colder.

Lyn looked up to see everyone looking at her with hopeful glances. She gave them each a big smile and went to put her new clothes on. The girls all smiled at each other and walked outside. Lyn joined them a few minutes later with her cloak hugged around her body.

"Lyn I have to go and get my swords." Rayne said suddenly. "What do you mean Rayne? The swords your parents gave you?" Lyn asked as Rayne nodded her head. "I left them at my 'home' that I have been living in for the past few years. I left them there to keep them safe so no one would get them…but now I need them back." Rayne spoke as she looked at the ground.

"Then I'll have to accompany you and make sure no harm comes to you, Lady Rayne!" Sain spoke coming out of nowhere and making all the girls jump back in surprise. "Sain what in hell do you think your doing!?" Kathryn cried getting out her black magic spell book. Sain took one look at her and ran away with Kathryn right on his trail and the group of girls laughing.

After the laughter stopped Lady Louise's face turned serious. She turned toward Rayne and gave her a small smile. "I don't think anyone will mind if we go to your home, Rayne. In fact, almost everyone was discussing about taking you and Lyn to Caelin, or Ostia or Pherae for your protection." Rayne looked up and saw everyone giving her a smile and Lyn's confused face. "Wait a minute…you were all planning on taking myself and Rayne away for our PROTECTION when we can hold our own in a FIGHT and without even TELLING US!?" Lyn cried.

Florina had a look of fear on her face but Serra just blurted out, "Yes we did." Lyn looked annoyed but didn't reply. "Well why don't we go tell Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector and Lady Kathryn our plans." Fiora said as tried to calm down Florina who was literally having a fit. The girls all nodded there heads and started walking toward the large army. "Wait! We should split up…it'll be easier to find them in this big army." Nino suggested as she ran in front of everyone to stop them.

Farina yelled out that the new 'plan' would be a success and took off running with Fiora and Florina running after her yelling at her to stop. The others fell over anime style. (A/N: I LOVE to do that!!) "Okay then, Rebecca and I will run after them and we'll all look for Lord Hector. Nino, you, Karla, Serra and Isadora go look for Lady Kathryn and Lyn, you and Rayne will go look for Lord Eliwood. Is that okay?" asked Lady Louise. The girls shook their heads yes and ran off with there groups to find the 'leading lords'…and Kathryn too…

_With Lady Louise's group_

Lady Louise and Rebecca ran quickly to catch the girls. They caught up only a minute later when they found Florina in Lord Hector's arms and him laying on top of her, both blushing with Fiora on top of them, Matthew on top of her and Farina on the very top, laughing her ass off. Apparently from what Farina was **trying** to tell them she was still running very fast when she bumped into Matthew who was talking to Hector. The three of them were all off balance when Florina and Fiora bumped into them.

Florina was falling backwards but Hector grabbed her in his arms which caused him to fall onto top of her. Fiora then tripped over Farina and fell onto her sister and the blue haired lord. Matthew then lost his balance and fell on top of the small pile which left Farina who just jumped on top and started to laugh.

Rebecca and Lady Louise just looked at the pile and then looked at each other with sweat drops on there heads. (A/N: Hahahahahahaha! No I am NOT crazy!) After helping everyone up Rebecca turned toward Hector and started to tell him about the girls plan.

_With Nino's Group_

Nino's small group had NO trouble in finding Kathryn. After running in the direction Kathryn was last seen going in the group stopped and was about to yell out Kathryn's name when they heard something that sound like yelling. The group moved closer to the sound and Karla told everyone it sounded like Kathryn's voice.

Nino, overjoyed that the group found Kathryn so soon, ran out into the open field with the others quickly following her only to stop and gawk at what Kathryn was doing to poor Sain. From what Isadora and the others could see Kathryn had chased Sain up a tree and was now firing numerous dark magic spells at him. Sain was up near the top of the tree, crying out at Kathryn that he was sorry and not to kill him. Isadora looked astounded while Serra, Nino and Karla burst out laughing.

This caused Kathryn to stop and look at the girls and wave. Kathryn started to run towards the small group of girls and only turned around when she heard Sain cry out and a loud crash sound followed. Sain had just fallen out of the tree. Kathryn looked at him and turned back toward Nino and the others, smiled and asked what was up while Isadora told her of the plan.

_With Lyn and Rayne _

Lyn and Rayne had been walking around looking for Eliwood for a few minutes now. Every time they asked someone if they've seen the red headed lord the person would always say the same thing, 'You just missed him.' It was growing annoying.

The two warriors were growing tired of hearing the same thing and decided to split up themselves. Rayne went toward the direction where Eliwood was spotted ten minutes ago and Lyn in the direction he was headed 5 minutes ago.

Shortly after separating Lyn walked toward a small forest, which was the only place she hadn't looked yet. She walked inside and looked around. She couldn't see anything but she could most definitely hear something. It sounded like someone was training, but why here in this forest? And alone for that matter…whoever it was---was going to get a serious talk from Lyn. And with that thought Lyn headed straight for the clearing ahead.

Rayne on the other hand had found Ninian near-by and had asked her if she had seen Eliwood. "No I haven't," Ninian replied with a sad look, "He left to go train and Nils ran off to play with Guy and Matthew so here I am alone. I wish Lord Eliwood would come back..." Rayne just looked at Ninian and slowly started to back up. "I'm sorry I wasted your time. Good-Bye Ninian." Before Ninian even had a chance to reply Rayne was gone.

_Back with Lyn_

Lyn ran out into the field, prepared for anything to happen……well **almost** anything. When Lyn stopped walking she noticed she had just run into……

……………

…

"Kent!? What are you doing out here all alone?" (A/N: HA! You all thought it was Eliwood didn't you! Well…HA HA!) The red armored knight looked up from his private practice with surprise. "Lady Lyndis! I'm sorry; I just wanted to get some more training in before our newest instructions. Is anything wrong milady? You look a bit red." Kent said referring to Lyn's now growing blush. "Um…uh….no Kent. I was just looking for Eliwood to ask him about going to Rayne's home. Uhh…have you seen him anywhere, Kent?" The knight in question shook his head and pointed deeper into the forest.

"He was training as well when I came. He said he didn't want to bother me and went in deeper to train on his own. Are you sure you're alright milady?" "Yes Kent. I'm sure. Thank You. I think you should head back to camp now…just to see if the army's decided on something." With that done Lyn walked past Kent, giving him a big smile before she walked deeper into the trees and disappeared from sight. The young lord did not notice the knight's growing blush luckily and he started to head back to camp like he was ordered.

Lyn rubbed her cheeks trying to rid herself of there red color. 'I can't believe what I've just done. Kent is a loyal knight to Caelin and I just blush when I run into him? Can this get anymore embarrassing?' Lyn thought to herself as she continued to walk forward. (A/N: Yes it can!) Lyn continued to mumble to herself unaware that she was about to bump into someone.

Lyn walked forward still not paying attention when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and her head. She cried out in pain and fell backward onto the ground. The last thing she heard was a man's voice calling out her name.

_With the rest of the army_

"I believe it will be alright!" Kathryn stated as she looked toward the now almost fully assembled army. She had just announced her decision about going to Rayne's home. Hector had also agreed along with the rest of the army, save for Eliwood who was still off training. Rayne was just about to volunteer to go look for Lyn and Eliwood when her dragon senses picked up on something. She walked toward it and her eyes opened wide with what she saw. She was quiet when she moved up to the red-headed lord but her eyes were filled with worry.

"Eliwood! We've been looking for you! What on earth happened to Lyn? Was she attacked? Is she alright?" Rayne asked referring to the body of her unconscious friend who was being held by Eliwood. "She's alright. She took me for surprise when I was training and I…sort of attacked her by accident. She came out of nowhere. I swear I did not mean it." Eliwood spoke, his cheeks tainted pink. "It's alright but why don't we take her back to camp. We are leaving soon." Before he could reply she was talking again.

"We are going to my home to get my two swords, The Phoenix Blade (1) and the Death Blade (2). They were given to me by my parents. The whole army is going. Mostly because everyone is curious of where I have been living for the past few years. Look, everyone's getting ready to leave. Let's hurry!" Rayne then carefully pulled Eliwood (and Lyn) up towards the army where Florina immediately took hold of the Sacean lord.

Rayne explained that an accident had happened and Lyn was just 'resting' for now. The army was a little suspicious but Kathryn yelled at them all that getting Rayne's swords before the 'enemy' did was the number 1 priority and that Lyn was fine. After packing everything and making sure everyone was set, Kathryn gave out the order to follow Rayne who was sitting behind Farina, showing her where to go.

_4 hours later…_

Rayne called back to everyone that they would be there shortly. She explained to Farina that it would have been quicker if there were wither less people or some people moved faster.

Rayne was happy to go back home. It was really a sad place and at first Rayne hated it but now it was one of the best places in the world to her. She was so happy she told Farina to stop and jumped off her Pegasus (A/N: What was its name? Did it have a name?) landing smoothly on the ground. She was aware that some people were literally gawking at her; she had just jumped off a FLYING Pegasus from a VERY HIGH ways up and landed like she did it all the time which with her you never knew.

She started to walk forward and announced they would be there in a matter of minutes at this rate. Lyn had woken up an hour ago and Eliwood had begged for her forgiveness over and over again causing Lyn to blush like mad. It also enraged a certain nomad and cavalier. Lyn forgave him and asked Florina to fly next to Rayne the rest of the way which the shy Pegasus knight gladly agreed to.

Rayne was about to run to the top of the big hill and scream that she was almost home when an arrow headed straight for her. Being surprised and caught off guard Rayne jumped back as the arrow grazed her arm, leaving behind a deep cut. "Lady Rayne, are you hurt?" Sain called to her. "I'm fine but who…?" Before she could finish her sentence someone else did for her. "I did!"

The army looked up to see a tall woman standing at the top of the hill with a large army behind her. Rayne growled in anger and yelled out, "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" The strange woman laughed and answered back, "I am the General of this army but you may call me Ichigo. I am under the orders of my master and I am here to take the Phoenix Blade and the Death Blade and capture two pesky princesses. One of which I assume is you."

Rayne growled again and her eyes changed red. She went to grab her sais and yelled out, "You'll never get my swords! I'll rip you to shreds long before that happens." Ichigo laughed. She had long dark red hair that fell to her ankles. She wore a short red dress, black boots, black elbow length gloves and her eyes were an eerie yellow. She had a bow attached to her back and a dagger or two at her waist.

Ichigo then called to her army. "Get ready for a battle! Kill everything in sight except the princesses…master wants them alive and unharmed."

Wow that was longer than usual…7 almost 8 pages down….P.S I would like it if people would vote on some pairings… I could use the help…I think I'm keeping the Serra x Erk pairing though…P.S Eli x Lyn can NOT be changed! I know I'm a witch aren't I?

I hope everyone liked this chapter….I've been really busy and this took awhile but I was happy to write it!!!

Chapter 6 Preview below!

1: Phoenix Blade: A blade that is pure red in color and has a black hilt. Can control powers of fire from the legendary bird of fire…its true powers are unknown. Can never be broken…will die and be reborn such as the bird of fire itself. Every time it 'dies' it comes back stronger than before.

2: Death Blade: A pure black blade with a red hilt. Passed down in the Dark Crystliums for ages. It supposedly contains the powers to control death, such as in taking away a life or giving it back. It was made from powerful dark magic and can never be broken. True powers are unknown.

Chapter 6 Preview

Battle and the 2 Mystical Blades

"_LYN NO!" Rayne cried as Lyn was struck down. She ran over to her friend and killed the wyvern knight that attacked Lyn. "Damn it! That bitch has MY stuff and my best friend is out cold!" Rayne saw that Eliwood was near-by. "ELIWOOD!" He turned and saw Lyn lying in a small pool of blood and rushed over._

"_Watch her!" Was all Rayne said before she was off after Ichigo. Eliwood looked down at Lyn and held her close, putting her head in his lap. "Lyndis…Lyn. Please wake up and be alright."_

_Serra cried out in pain as she took the attack that was headed for Erk. He turned and his eyes widened. "Serra!" He cried as he rushed over to her side, "Are you alright? Why did you do something so stupid you annoying girl?" "Yes I am…and I did it because I care."_


	7. Author's Note

Sorry everyone my stories so late…I will try to have it done by this weekend…this nasty girl who I got in a fight with last weekend keeps deleting it…again I'm sorry…….by the end of this long weekend(till Monday) I will post my new chapter…Thanks for understanding 


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the REALLY late update but I've been SUPER BUSY!!!!!! I've had finals, work, taking care of my grandpa, and babysitting my niece and nephew. This chapter's gonna be a lil shorter than my other chapters but that's because I had an idea. Also as always this chapter is dedicated to my friends fire and Rav and my other reviewer FreeTheKyuubi….so far the only 3 to review to my story……oh well on with the story :P and enjoy!

BTW: Thanks you three!!!! I know my story sucks and all…but it's my first one…..and the chapters are short…but I don't have a lot of time….so I'm really glad you guys like it and review!

Oh and remember that this is rated T for language and lots of fighting/blood/gore/ that kinda thing!

Chapter 6

Battle and the Two Mystical Blades

Rayne growled as Ichigo laughed and her army got into their places. "Alright! Listen up, ok everyone attack the enemies that you're strong against. That means archers will attack the Pegasus knights while mages will attack armored knights and such. That's all I can say since we're…….outnumbered by a lot. NOW GET READY!" Kathryn screamed as she headed toward Eric and the other magic users and got her spell tome ready.

Lyn and Florina headed up by Rayne, soon followed by the rest of the lords, Kent, Sain, Fiora and Farina. Ichigo looked toward the small army and laughed again. "Remember not to kill the blonde idiot up front and the green haired girl next to her." Ichigo stated.

Rayne looked at Ichigo with fire in her eyes. "Stop laughing!" she screamed as she ran forward toward the strange woman. The rest of the army followed her example and ran into battle, as did Ichigo's army.

Rayne ran straight toward Ichigo only to be pulled back by a pirate. She turned around to kick him only to find out she was surrounded. Rayne looked around preparing to fight when 3 of the 9 pirates around her were killed. "What the hell are pirates doing here?" the voice asked as it struck down 2 more pirates.

Rayne looked at Lyn and gave her a 'does it look like I know' look before she killed the rest of the pirates around her. She waved thanks to her friend before they both charged a group of bandits headed their way.

Serra on the other hand was now dealing with 3 armored knights. She had just finished one off when another came to attack her with his lance. Luckily she ducked out of the way before hitting him with some Shine magic. When she turned to kill the last one she noticed that Erk had beaten her to it and burned him alive with an Elfire. She jumped onto his arm and squealed a thank you.

"What are…?" he tried to ask only to see Serra kill a bandit that was behind him. "That's your thanks Erky." She said before she winked at him and ran to attack another armored knight. Erk only looked after her for a moment before shaking his head and returning to battle.

Eliwood, along with Matthew, Hector, Fiora and Kent, had killed a large number of mercenaries near where Ichigo was standing. They continued to fight until Fiora noticed Florina was being overwhelmed. She was just about to kill one of the archers attacking her sister only to see him being cut in half by Hector's ax. She smiled then continued to battle next to Kent.

Lady Louise and the other archers were doing better than the rest. They had killed well over 200 bandits and were now hiding behind the hill while the enemy fired at them, hoping to hit them. Lady Louise looked up and saw a hand ax about to hit her when a lighting bolt hit it out of the way. She smiled when she realized that Pent was watching her back like always.

She found new strength then turned around and started to return fire on the enemy forces.

"This is getting boring and it seems those idiots haven't found the swords yet." Ichigo said to herself as she watched the battle rage on. The princesses friends seemed to be working faster than Ichigo had originally planned. "No matter; I'll send 2 of my wyvern knights to knock them out. Then I'll be greatly rewarded when the master sees me with both princesses AND those two swords." Ichigo laughed as she sent two wyvern knights to go and attack Lyndis and Rayne.

Florina noticed what Ichigo planned to do and flew over to her two friends. "Does either of you have a blade that's good against Wyverns?" she asked quickly, seeing the wyvern knights take to the sky and come their way. Both girls shook their heads no. Lyn then grabbed her bow off her back and turned toward Rayne and Florina. "Cover me." Was all she said before she started firing at the airborne wyverns.

Both girls nodded their heads, Florina taking out the mercenaries nearby while Rayne covered the ax users. Lyn continued to let her arrows fly. One of the wyvern knights has fallen to his death and the other was wounded. Lyn was just about to land her final shot when the wyvern knight threw a Javelin at her. Since she was already in her 'release' position so she couldn't move.

Lyn slowly fell back as the Javelin knocked her over; making her hit her head on a rock and loose consciousness for a minute. At the same time a solider ran toward Ichigo and whispered something in her ear. "Good work….now keep these people busy!" she ordered as she ran down the hill and away from the battle.

Rayne's eyes widened when she realized where she was headed. 'They found them!?' she thought as she then saw Lyn get struck down. "Lyn!" she cried as she ran over to her friend. 'Dammit! My friend's out cold and that bitch thinks she can have my swords.' She thought. She then saw Eliwood nearby. "ELIWOOD!" she yelled, waving him over. As he galloped over on his horse he noticed Lyn on the ground bleeding a little.

"I need you to take care of her. Give her a vulanary then send her either some place safe or keep her by you. Me and Florina are going after Ichigo. Be careful!" she cried as she got onto Huey's back and both her and Florina flew off after Ichigo. "Wait!" he called but they were already gone. "Lyn…be alright." He whispered as he applied a vulanary onto her head wound.

_**With the magic users**_

Erk and Serra had unconsciously moved far away from the other magic users. Serra had just taken care of a newly leveled armored knight when she saw Erk was about to be attacked by an archer. She didn't have enough time to cast a spell to counter the arrow and he would never move out of the way in time.

Serra closed her eyes and did the only thing she could think of. She quickly ran towards Erk and pushed him out of the way of the arrow. It hit her shoulder and she yelled in pain. Serra quickly threw out a Shine spell before the archer could move and killed him. She quickly pulled out the arrow, seeing it's purple tip. 'Oh no…it was poisoned!' she thought as her vision suddenly got blurry.

Erk had just finished killing a pirate when he felt himself being pushed sideways. He got up, ready to yell at the person who was obviously Serra, only to see her take an arrow to the shoulder and kill the archer that was behind him. He noticed the purple color on the arrow after Serra pulled it out and rushed to her side.

"Serra! Are you alright? Why did you do that you stupid girl? I could have taken care of it!" He yelled while looking for a toxin in his cape. Serra turned to look at him with hazy eyes. That meant it was a strong poison. "I did it because I care about you…..you…….you…id..idiot." She spit out before she passed out. Erk, panicking, picked her up bridal style and started to run toward Merlinus's tent where Priscilla was staying.

_**With Rayne and Florina**_

Rayne and Florina continued to follow Ichigo. It seemed like there plan was working. Lyn would 'fall to an enemy' and be watched over someone, in this case Eliwood, while Rayne and Florina followed Ichigo. Then after a few minutes Lyn would sneak away and follow Rayne and Florina's path before the three girls ambushed Ichigo altogether. "It seems our plan is working Florina." Rayne said as she tightly held onto her friend. Florina nodded before her eyes widened and she ducked down, bringing Rayne with her.

An arrow flew over there heads and Rayne could feel Florina shiver. 'Of course! Pegasus Knights hate bows. There very weak against them and that's why the archers are Pegasus Knights worst enemies!' Rayne thought as her eyes looked around for the archer. After two more dodges she found him hiding in a tree a few feet in front of them. She quickly took out one of her sais and held it tight. Florina, seeing what she was doing, quickly pulled out her javelin. Rayne and Florina both nodded before Rayne threw her sai. It hit the archer right in his chest. While he was weakened Florina quickly threw her javelin. It was a direct hit.

Rayne yelled and hugged Florina. "You did it Florina! You did it!" Florina herself was blushing and smiling. "I did do it." She whispered before they once again flew after Ichigo.

_**With Lyn**_

Lyn was running through the woods at full speed, following a trail of dropped yellow colored pebbles which the girls had gotten from Merlinus. She focused on the trail ahead of her, trying to forget the small fight she had just had with Eliwood.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been a few minutes after Rayne and Florina had left when Lyn opened her eyes. Eliwood looked down at her and smiled. _

"_Lyn you're alright! I was so worried." He said, blushing at the last part._

_Lyn shook her head and smiled at him. "Yes I'm alright. It was all apart of the plan."_

_Eliwood looked confused. "Plan? Did you just fake all of this?" he asked, his voice sounding angrier._

_Lyn looked back, a shocked look on her face. "I'm afraid I did Eliwood but I had too. And it wasn't all fake. I did faint for a minute or so."_

"_But that's not the point! Do you realize how worried I was?" Eliwood yelled at her._

_Lyn's eyes widened. She had only heard Eliwood yell a few times but he had never sounded like this. "I'm sorry I had to fool you Eliwood but it was necessary!" She realized she was now yelling too._

_Eliwood glared at her and she glared back at him._

"_Fine! Then I won't be talking to you again!" he yelled before he got on his horse._

_Lyn huffed and yelled back, "FINE!" Then she started running into the forest, looking for the yellow stones from earlier._

_**End Flashback**_

Lyn huffed again and continued running after the trail. 'We had to do it. It was the only thing we could come up with at such a short time.' She thought as she saw Huey up ahead with Rayne and Florina riding him.

_**With Erk and Serra**_

Erk had arrived at Merlinus's tent and had asked Priscilla to heal Serra. She looked a little bit angry but gave him a big smile and said she would. After hearing that Erk collapsed in the nearest seat and tried to regain his breath.

Priscilla came out moments later and said Serra would be fine. Erk smiled. Priscilla continued to talk and praise Erk. When she turned around to see his reaction, she was somewhat hurt but smiled gently. Erk laid in the tiny chair, curled up in a ball, asleep. Priscilla covered him up before quietly walking off.

_**With the rest of the army**_

The remaining troops of Eliwood's Elite had managed to come together and had started to battle the little groups of Ichigo's remaining army. Each person took to battling a enemy that they were strong against.

Eliwood, who was still slightly mad at Lyn, was taking out Ichigo's troops by the tens. The others silently agreed to stay away from him for now and let him let all his anger out.

Hector, along with Farina and Fiora, were worried about Florina. The young lavender haired beauty was somewhere with Rayne and Lyn chasing Ichigo. 'They could be ambushed right now as we speak.' Hector thought as he angrily cut a pirate in half. He turned to see Matthew looking at him like he had two heads and smiled sheepishly. 'Great no Matthew thinks I'm a blood thirsty lord……oh god.'

_**With Ichigo**_

Ichigo had left the two girls following her behind moments ago. She smiled when she reached a rather large cave with three of her best henchmen standing outside of it. She stopped and asked, "Where are the swords?" The three men bowed before one pulled out two sheaths. Ichigo ran her eyes over them and smiled as she saw the ancient unreadable symbols cover the sheaths in a beautiful arrangement. She was about to take them when a javelin sailed over her head and impaled one of her men.

Ichigo turned around only to see the blond dragon princess, the green haired human princess, and a lavender haired pegasus knight flying toward them. 'Damn I thought I got rid of them…' she thought before she shouted out, "GET THEM!"

The two men nodded and charged forward while the last one pulled the javelin out of his shoulder and followed his friends lead.

The two groups clashed quickly, Lyn taking the first goon, a myrmidon, while Florina took out the mage she had hit before and attacked the assassin headed her way. Rayne quickly jumped of Huey and over the assassin before charging toward Ichigo, who had drawn two daggers and got into a fighting stance.

Lyn dodged the blade of the myrmidon as she swiped at his legs. He fell to the ground and she went to stab him only to have her legs cut at. She rolled out of the way of another of her opponents attacks and slowly got up. She jumped up and backward out of the way of an upward slash and pulled out her leg. She kicked the myrmidon's face before she landed and charged at him again, this time sending her fist into his gut.

Lyn smirked before she back flipped again and got into a waiting position. The man slowly got up and faced her with a smile. They both charged again, the man going for a downward strike while Lyn brought her sword up for a block and counter. It worked. Lyn's sword met the man's and held back his attack. What the myrmidon didn't expect was when Lyn over powered him and sliced at his neck. The man fell down to the ground dead.

Florina was having a difficult time. Sure she had become stronger after the whole Nergal problem but she had never really fought an enemy well…alone before. Sure she battled one alone literally but her sisters' or friends were always nearby in case she needed help. Florina was a bit sad when she realized that she would be fighting alone but she was also very happy that her best friend Lyn and her new friend Rayne thought she could handle someone on her own, without their protection.

Florina squeaked as she dodged an attack from assassin's dagger. She shrieked when he came close to her again. She closed her eyes and pushed out her javelin as she felt Huey dive for the man. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt the man give out a painful sounding groan. When Florina opened her eyes she saw she had hit the man right in the head. She quickly pulled back her javelin and looked away from the dead man with the hole in his head.

She then squeaked again when she felt Lyn wrap her arms around her and congratulate her. She gave a small, shy smile before they both went to witness the fight between Ichigo and Rayne.

OK I'm gonna stop here. Like I said it's a lil shorter than my other chapters but I got this idea. You'll see when next chapter comes along. I'm SO sorry my chapter's like…a few months late but I have been busy and had too much trouble. I'm also working on two one shots. A Sasuke x Sango one for my friend and a Aeris x Cloud one for my fav pairing. Also here's some stories you should seriously check out if your in the mood for a good story.

A New Journey by akkiangel – This is a story my 'lil sis' wrote that is really awesome. It's a Fire Emblem story and actually kinda links up with the forum she started.

Flaming Darkness by fireemblemPRO – This story was written by my 'big bro' and is also a Fire Emblem story. This one has my fav pairing in it…Lyn x Eli…..and it's very good.

Brother from the Darkness by FreeTheKyuubi - Another awesome story written by a new good friend of mine. This story is a Naruto x Ino story! It also has some majorly cool OCs. It made me want to start writing one of my Naruto story ideas….which I haven't gotten around to doing….lol

Haunting Ground: The Cetra Azoth by AerithGast88 – A really awesome FF7 story based off the game Haunting Ground. It pulled me into the story and even made me want to buy the game. The chapter's rock and have lost of twist and turn that won't keep you disappointed.

OK I WILL update this story in either a week or two unless something bad happens……seriously. Also I do recommend you check out these stories! They rock! I should know. I've read them and reviewed!

Catch ya all later!

Rayne


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for not posting it yesterday like I said but…well OK! I forgot to because I was too busy watching the Harry Potter marathon! Ok there I said it! So yeah, sorry! Lol!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad everyone likes the story. I've also decided that I will be writing average length chapters instead of trying to write really long ones. With average length chapters I can update sooner but with longer chapters….I don't have the time to write them. So yeah. This chapters gonna be an average one too. I know I said I'd write a long one but that was before my gramps fell and almost broke his hip again.

-- sigh When will gramps ever learn?

Again rated T for violence and language and all that stuff!

Oh yeah! And thanks to those people who liked the fighting scenes last chapter. I always thought if I wrote a fighting scene I'd hate it but now it's one of my favorite parts of the story to write! Lol.

**I don't own Fire Emblem!!!!** Although if I did….starts to think evilly

**Chapter 7**

**Ferocious Fighting**

Ichigo smirked as she looked at the girl in front of her. It was her duty to bring back the two swords AND the two princesses alive, but then again what her master didn't know wouldn't hurt them right? Ichigo let out a laugh before going down into a fighting stance. "Are you sure you want to fight me **princess**?"she put an emphasis on princess, smiling as she saw Rayne growl.

Rayne took out both her sais and also got into a fighting stance. She looked over at Ichigo, looking for some weakness or anything that could help her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Ichigo slowly take out two daggers and put one in each hand. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought it would be.' She thought as she waited for Ichigo to make the first move.

Lyn and Florina could only watch as Rayne and Ichigo studied each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Florina then thought about how she felt. She could practically feel the killing intent leaking off of Rayne and Ichigo and it seemed to suffocate her. The sky, which had been sunny just a few moments ago, was now covered with dark gray clouds; the whole area had gotten darker. She looked toward her lifetime friend when she heard Lyn mutter, "It looks as if a storm is coming, and a very bad one at that."

Florina looked down and sucked in a fresh breath of air. She realized it now actually seemed harder to breath. It felt as if the pressure around them was getting stronger, making it harder to breath. She looked to Lyn again only to see her breathing harder too. This made Florina very afraid. She jumped when Lyn yelled, telling Rayne to quickly finish of the strange yellow eyed woman.

Lyn seemed to notice Florina's discomfort and nudged her with her arm. "Florina are you alright? Maybe you should go back to the others. I'll be fine here alone. Cheering for Rayne seems to help." She smiled at her friend. Florina looked at her and looked down, shaking her head no. What little Florina did next shocked Lyn. She raised her head up, took a deep breath, put her hands around her mouth, and screamed. "Lady Rayne! You can do it! Please try your best!"

Florina pulled her hands down and looked at Lyn, who was giving her a shocked look. She blushed and mumbled something that sounded like 'you said it helped.' She then turned back to watch Rayne only to see that Rayne had turned and looked at Florina shocked as well. The young lavender haired girl only blushed deeper. She looked up and her eyes widened. "Lady Rayne look out!"

Ichigo was slightly surprised when the young pegasus rider yelled out to her opponent. She did not turn her head but saw that Rayne did, and that the young dragon girl looked a little bit out of it. She prepared her daggers and ran forward, silently thanking Florina for distracting her friend. She heard the same girl yell at Rayne just as she raised her daggers up to attack her.

Rayne was about to make the first move when she heard Florina yell for her to do her best. She turned to her new friend and looked shocked. 'Florina has never done anything like that before.' She was shaken out of her thoughts again when she heard Florina yell at her to watch out. Out of the corner of her eye Rayne saw Ichigo quickly bring down her daggers, aiming at Rayne's heart and lungs.

Rayne pulled both her arms up to protect herself. She cursed herself for being so careless as she felt Ichigo's daggers stab into her left arm. She pushed her injured arm away and struck her right arm forward. She jumped back with a grunt, seeing as she had only sliced Ichigo's cheek. Although Rayne wasn't ready for the reaction she got.

Ichigo screamed and grabbed her cheek, sinking down to her knees. Rayne kept up her guard this time though and watched her very carefully. Ichigo cried out again. "You bitch! How could you do this to my face? How dare you mark my beautiful face!?" she screamed, her yellow eyes glowing. "You'll pay with your LIFE!" she yelled before she charged toward Rayne, daggers raised and eyes full of rage.

Rayne jumped back into a backflip and dodged Ichigo's attacks. Rayne noticed that her attacks were becoming sloppy. 'She's not focusing. She's so angry she isn't thinking. If she keeps this up I'll kill her in no time.' Rayne flipped backwards again to avoid a downward thrust and jumped back up into the air to avoid an uppercut. She landed again and quickly charged at Ichigo, sais poised.

Ichigo ignored the pain as she felt Rayne's sais connect with her shoulder. She threw her arm forward, attempting to slit her throat only to be flipped over her opponents back and land on the ground. As she laid still on the ground she started to calm down and think more clearly. This did not stop her from jumping up toward Rayne only to be punched in the stomach. She fell to the ground again, only this time her mind clear of any rage filled thoughts. Instead of getting up and attacking wildly she started to plan out her attacks. Ichigo jumped up again, pretending to still be blind by her anger and rushed toward Rayne again.

When Rayne stepped out of her path Ichigo smirked before stopping and hitting Rayne with a roundhouse kick to the head. Ichigo quickly brought her knee up to the falling girl's stomach, smiling as she got a loud groan of pain in return. Ichigo smirked, seeing Rayne on her hands and knees. "Awww, do you need some help? Let me help you!" she said before kicking Rayne in the stomach.

Rayne laid on the ground, trying to recover from Ichigo's last blow. She took in a few deep breaths, thinking of her next attack plan. Ichigo noticed the however and stabbed the young girl in her leg. Rayne screamed out in pain before she lashed out her leg and kicked her opponent in the face, sending her flying a few feet away.

Ichigo smirked as she got up again and charged at the now standing Rayne. Rayne started to run to the left but winced as her leg almost gave out under her. With little time left Rayne thought up a new plan. When Ichigo was right in front of her Rayne rolled under her opponents legs and brought her uninjured leg straight up, kicking Ichigo right in the face.

Ichigo stepped back in pain, only to be brought to the ground from a kick to her legs. Rayne slowly got up and started applying a vulanary quickly to her leg. She didn't have much time and she really needed to use her leg.

With her leg finally healed Rayne decided to use the little time she had to left to throw her sai at Ichigo. It hit the young woman in the back and she hissed in pain. Rayne ran over, and while grabbing her sai from Ichigo's back brought her leg straight down and crushed her opponent into the ground.

Ichigo grabbed her leg and pulled her down. As Rayne fell Ichigo stabbed her a few times in the stomach. The young dragon girl screamed in pain and rolled over when Ichigo slapped her. She pushed her burning cheek into the cool ground, and waited for her opponent's next attack.

Ichigo stood, grabbed Rayne's shirt and pulled her to her feet. Rayne's cheek was now numb with a bruise forming but that was it. Ichigo smiled at Rayne before shoving her fist straight into the young girl's face. She flew back to the ground and stayed there.

Ichigo laughed out loud and starting walking toward where one of her dead men lied. She pushed his body over and smiled evilly when she saw what she had found. "So are **these** what you were looking for you little monster? Well what if I kill you by your own weapon? How would that make you feel? Let's find out shall we?" Ichigo taunted as she slowly unsheathed a red blade.

Rayne slowly sat up and glared at Ichigo. 'That's the sword my father gave me!' she thought as her eyes started to turn a dark blood red color. She slowly stood to her feet and quickly regained her balance. She slowly wiped the blood off her lips, which had started bleeding when Ichigo hit her, and glared at Ichigo.

Florina could only watch in fear as the two young women below her continued to battle. She grimaced and buried her head in Lyn's shoulder every time Rayne was attacked. Lyn put an arm around her old friend's shoulders and continued to watch the battle, her face emotionless. 'Please don't die.' She thought.

Rayne's eyes narrowed as she looked at her opponent, who was now playing around with her blade, swinging it around carelessly. "Am I getting you mad?" Ichigo innocently asked……well as innocent as she could act.

Ichigo quickly pulled the blade up to defend herself as Rayne shot forward, sais in position. Rayne saw her sword block the attack and brought her knee up to Ichigo's stomach. The young woman jumped backward and brought the sword down in a quick motion.

Rayne fell down into a split and titled her upper body backward to avoid the attack. She then brought her knees to her chest and lashed out her legs, successfully kicking Ichigo in the face. While the red head was busy Rayne rushed past her and quickly pulled out the other sword, this one with a black blade. 'The sword my mother gave me and mostly reflects my dragon heritage. The one I'm strongest with.' She thought as she dropped her sais on the ground and pulled her sword in front of her.

Rayne rushed forward, arms bringing her sword backward, getting ready to strike. Ichigo quickly pulled her own blade in front of her and sparks flew as metal met metal. "You made a big mistake bitch," Rayne growled, red eyes glowing, "I'm strongest with this sword I hold in my hands. You're dead now." Ichigo almost stepped back in fear but a smirk soon found its way onto her face. "So you're more aggressive when you start to use more of your dragon blood's power, interesting." Ichigo said, before pulling her blade back, ducking to the right and slashed Rayne across her stomach.

Rayne pulled back only to be hit across the face with the flat side of Ichigo's blade. She rolled onto the ground and brought out her leg to kick the sword away from her when Ichigo tried to attack. Both girls stood and panted. How much longer would this fight take?

Ichigo ran forward again and turned around. Rayne, thinking she was going to attempt a kick, dove sideways only to be met with Ichigo smiling face. Before she had any time to react Rayne felt the blade Ichigo held go through her stomach. Her eyes widened and she fell down to the ground.

Ichigo laughed out loud and slowly pulled her blade out from the blonde girl before her.

Rayne coughed violently, red liquid seeping threw her lips. 'How could I let her hit me, with my own blade? How could this have happened?' The thoughts continued to come, as she held her stomach, Rayne being too shocked to do anything.

Florina gasped loudly and covered her eyes as she saw her new friend get stabbed threw the stomach. She fell to her knees, close to crying. She looked up at Lyn, seeing her eyes slightly watered and fists squeezed so tightly her nails drew blood. She slowly stood up and furiously wiped her tears. "Lady Rayne will be alright. I know she will. You have to believe in her Lady Lyn." Florina muttered, unable to stop her fresh tears from rolling down her pale face.

Lyn looked at Florina, shocked by her actions for the second time that day. 'She really has changed.' She thought, giving her friend a small smile. She then turned back to the battle, worried about her other friend. 'Don't give up… that's what Florina said. Get up Rayne, and don't give up.'

Rayne looked up, pain, anger, and shock in her eyes. Ichigo on the other hand was laughing out, pointing at the young girl and making mocking comments. (AN: Kinda childish…hmmm sounds like my uncle…lol…) Rayne growled and slowly got to her feet, her hands tightening around her sword. "You want more?" Ichigo asked, her face full of humor.

Rayne charged forward, ignoring the burning pain coming from her stomach and spreading to the rest of her body. She quickly slashed Ichigo twice across her left arm, once on her left leg, and stabbed her right thigh. The red haired woman yelled out in pain and pushed her opponent away.

"You've pushed me too far you little bitch. Now time to see my true power!" Rayne pulled her arms up to her face, trying to block out the bright light that had just appeared around Ichigo. Rayne watched as Ichigo changed into something else. The red head's skin turned a light pink color and her hair flew out to the ground, appearing as though spiked.

Her eerie yellow eyes started to glow brightly and her nails grew long and sharp. Lastly her teeth grew out, longer and sharper than before. The wind and light around her stopped and she stood still, dropping the sword to the ground and glared at Rayne.

The young girl's eyes widened in shock and even fear. "What the hell are you!?" Rayne cried, backing up. Ichigo smirked again and charged forward, faster than before. Rayne fell back with a yell and scream as she felt Ichigo's claws scratch at her arms and legs.

Ichigo laughed as she jumped far back. She waited until Rayne got to her feet again and started to charge yellow energy into her hands. Rayne saw this and started to run as fast as she could into the forest surrounding them. Ichigo laughed before sending a yellow ball of yellow electricity at the young dragon princess. Rayne tried to run faster but screamed in pain as the ball of yellow energy hit her back, making her fall to the ground.

Ichigo laughed as she looked at Rayne. "What a pitiful excuse for a dragon, let alone a princess." Ichigo said, walking over to Rayne, who was lying down on her back and panting loudly. She lightly touched Rayne's cheek before slowly digging her claws into her skin, slowly pulling down.

Rayne held back her scream; she would not let this monster see her in pain any longer. Her eyes watered as she felt the claws slowly retract themselves. She heard Ichigo stand up and start to laugh. As she watched Ichigo walk back towards her swords she got an idea. She slowly stood and ran forward.

"Hey freak!" she yelled, and as Ichigo turned around she got into a handstand. She quickly hooked her ankles around Ichigo's neck and, with all her strength, pulled her legs down. She grinned a little bit as she heard Ichigo curse before her head was slammed into the ground. Rayne flipped back upwards, doing a few back flips until she reached her two swords.

Lyn cheered as she saw Rayne successfully attack Ichigo and send her straight into the ground. Florina on the other hand flinched when she saw and heard Ichigo's body connect with the hard earth. She looked back up to see a tired Rayne reach her swords. Lyn and her both took a step forward, thinking Ichigo was defeated, before they heard a horrible cry.

Rayne grabbed her swords and looked at Ichigo when she heard her scream. Ichigo was now standing, tears flowing down her face. She had a large cut above her right eye and a now bleeding bruise on her left cheek. She cried out again before glaring at Rayne. "Look at what you did to my beautiful face! How could you take away my beauty, the only thing I loved about myself?!" Rayne could only stare. 'She's a good fighter but she cares more about beauty than training. Every good fighter knows you will get scars, some that will never leave your body. She is such a vain person.' She thought before she sheathed her red blade.

Tightening her hold on her black blade Rayne slowly walked forward to the now standing Ichigo. Red eyes met yellow before the two ran at each other. There screams were loud, as they gained more speed, Rayne pushing out her sword and Ichigo extending her claws.

In a lightning fast moment they were behind each other, neither one moving. Slowly Rayne fell to one knee. She started coughing madly while blood came out of her mouth. Ichigo turned around to look at her. She turned back into her former self and gave a small smile before she fell to the ground, blood coming from her newest wound, a deep slash from her hip to her shoulder.

In a flash Lyn and Florina were down the hill and next to Rayne. Her wounds were all bleeding, and most had gotten bigger because she continued to move without treating them first. The two girls quickly took out their vulanaries, and started to apply them to all of Rayne's wounds.

The young dragon princess smiled weakly at her friends before she slowly closed her eyes, letting the darkness lull her to sleep.

Lyn looked at her friend. She waited as she saw Huey come toward them, carrying all their gears and weapons. She took out Rayne's cloak and put it over her friend. "We'd better make camp here for the night. We can't move her. We might open some of her wounds. We'll have to get Serra or Priscilla to heal her tomorrow." Lyn spoke.

Florina nodded and got up. "I'll get firewood for a fire; do you think you could get us food Lady Lyn?" The green haired princess nodded. Both split up to go complete their tasks. By the time it got dark Florina and Lyn had a nice large fire going, had eaten dinner and were now tucking in for bed.

"Good Night Lady Lyn, Lady Rayne." "Good Night Florina, Rayne." The two girls smiled as they heard Rayne mutter a small good night in her sleep.

**End of Chapter**

So how was it? I know there was a lot of language but I did warn you about that. I just really wanna know how you all thought my fighting scenes turned out. Good? Bad? Needs some work? Just let me know.

Now do me a favor and** R & R.**

Catch ya next time!!!!!


	10. Chapter Filler

Hey everyone!!!! Sorry I'm a couple months late but trust me, I've got a good reason. I've had color guard pratice since july, I have school, homework, projects, games that take all day, chores, and my alone time. There's more but I don't feel like telling you all that. I don't have my next chapter with me right now (AH! Don't throw stuff at me. I'm sorry! runs away and hides) but I do have a filler chapter thingy for ya. Ya know, like a goof chapter, behind the scenes…that kinda thing. Enjoy and don't kill me for bein so late and not having my chapter!

FILLER CHAPTER!

**Backstage**

Kat: Turns on camera then faces it toward herself Hey guys, Kat here!

???: Really? And here I though you were Santa while he was in the North Pole.

Kat: glares Shut up Matthew!

Matthew: Why should I? It's fun to tease you.

Kat: And it's fun to kick your ass! grabs stick and starts to continuously hit Matthew

Now we go into the lounge and let Rayne take over, since Katie's kinda busy right now! And we don't want Matthew to break the camera.

Door opens and closes

Rayne: Hey guys!!! Rayne here and since Kat's kinda busy Loud yelling and screaming and thumping noises can be heard I'll be taking you around backstage and you'll see what I see since I'm controlling the camera. Now let's go!

Walks down a hallway and into a long corridor. Rayne takes a left and we see a big door filled with magazine clippings

Rayne: I think you can all tell this is Serra's room. Let's see what's inside, shall we? Opens the door and walks in OMFG! MY EYES! As Rayne falls we see the room covered in an eye blinding pink…. Damn…this girl just LOVES pink…..oh my god. I don't think I'll ever see right again.

As Rayne recovers she moves the camera, letting us see the entire room.

Rayne: Ok so basically her bed, chairs, computer, desk, and EVERYTHING else is pink. Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick. Let's see what secrets lie in this torture chamber of pink. Hmmm...Her closet is PACKED! God, who pays for all this crap? No wonder I can't get the staff to buy me that video game I wanted.

As Rayne starts grumbling about a selfish Serra we see her move the camera toward the bed.

Rayne: Now this is too much!!!!!!! Shows the white frills, pink covers, and dolls everywhere. Hey look! The dolls are of the cast! See here's me! Holds up a chibi-Rayne doll with a fake sword in hand And here's Hec…oooo. Shows a chibi-sized Hector doll with its eyes falling out, an arm half ripped off, and tons of pins shoved into it Remind me to NEVER get Serra mad. Shivers in fear

Next we move onto the dresser next to bed. Rayne slowly opens the top drawer only to hear a voice

???: What are you doing?

The camera turns around to show, none other than, Rebecca

Rayne: Oh hey Rebecca. Just snoopin through Serra's stuff, showing all her secrets to Kat's friends and reviewers, exposing creepy psychotic urges (Hector doll is shown), and more. Just the usual, you?

Rebecca: Looks at Rayne with a blank expression Can I help?

Rayne: Sure, what the hell. The more the merrier…scratch that. Let's just do this, you and me…keep it under wraps.

Rebecca: Sure. Now when I came in you were going into this drawer right? Rebecca slowly opens the top drawer and peeks inside. Rayne shifts the camera to show Rebecca's now pale face.

Rayne: What's wrong Becca? Looks inside the drawer, holding the camera away on accident

The camera shows Rayne's face go pale too and both girls gulp very loudly.

Rayne and Rebecca: Ok she's nuts. Rebecca grabs the camera and moves the lens down into the drawer opening. In the drawer we see…tons of ripped up pictures. Some have red marker written on them, showing nasty messages and would be threats, and some have what appears to be lipstick covering them, spelling out a bright ruby red message, also threats. All the pictures are of Priscilla.

Becca ( - Rebecca's new nickname!): Wow. I mean I knew she was jealous of her but….yikes. I'm not really fond of Priscilla either but gees. Talk about psychopath.

Ray ( - Rayne's new nickname!): Yeah. Um, you don't think she'll try to kill us or anything for going through her stuff….do you? At Becca's shake we continue our search

Ray: Hey Becca. Open up the other closet while I check out under her bed.

Becca goes to the other closet and swings open the door, only to close it again. She goes back to Ray, who as we can see is braving herself to dive under Serra's bed.

Becca: Before you go under there you might wanna check this shit out? Points to the closet

Ray: Ok why what's the prob (closet door swings open) omg…holy crap. Ray and Becca are heard laughing before Becca's face appears before the camera.

Becca: We warn you people. What you are about to see is friggen hilarious and should be laughed at hysterically. Do not be alarmed. This is not something you see everyday. If a person in your home has this exact same thing, we suggest you get your ass outta there ASAP, especially if your the one it's all ABOUT! And if it is you then we both say this.

Becca and Ray: Grab your knees and kiss your ass good-bye. At the last moment Ray flings in the camera to the closet

We hear Becca and Ray laughing madly while we get a view of Serra's 'closet', number 2. After stacks of boxes and clothes are pushed to the side, giving everyone the perfect view, of a homemade alter, dedicated to Erk, the purple haired mage we all know and love. There are scented candles, many pictures, and even a lock of Erk's hair (EW!) surrounding a giant heart shaped picture of Erk with Serra. This picture was just originally a picture of smiling Erk (OMFG HE SMILES!?) until a certain crazy pink haired cleric cut out and glued a sickishly adorable picture of herself onto the photo. You can see this from the poor gluing and cutting.

Ray: grabs a digital camera out of nowhere Let's take a picture and anonymously send it to Erk. Then we could record his reaction and show it to Kat's reviewers/friends!

Becca: Great idea! Maybe Kat'll give us bigger parts in the next chapter…make that definitely after she sees this video. More giggling is heard and a snap is heard Let's get out of here.

Ray: Not yet! I wanna see what Serra keeps under her bed.

Becca: Ok but maybe we should clean everything up, put everything back in place and a decoy or something to throw under the bed first.

Ray: sweatdrops Good idea.

The camera is placed down and we can see the two girls moving around the room, putting things back and making it look like they were never there in the first place. After 10 minutes the camera is grabbed to show Ray, meaning Becca is holding it.

Ray: Ok now using this uh 'dummy' we found under one of Serra's boxes, (holds up a life sized Priscilla doll, with its two eyes missing) we will see what's under Serra's bed. Ray turns to Becca to ask a question when she accidentally drops the doll. We see it fall in slow motion next to the bed before a loud hiss sounds out around the room. The two girls look down at the doll. We see it just staring back at us (Can a doll with no eyes stare?) before a black shadow pounces on it. We hearing screaming, crashing noises and more hisses while the camera shows nothing but a bunch of fluff, falling all around. Then we see the floor moving, Becca and Ray's legs moving very fast toward the door.

Becca: OMG! IT'S GONNA KILL US!

Ray: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!

Becca and Ray: screams

The camera is turned backward now (Becca turned it in her hand cause she flung her hands back, so now the camera shows what's behind them…get it?) and we see a 'dead' doll, torn apart and a black…thing with fluff in it's mouth. Its green eyes glow in the camera as it starts to give chase after the two girls. We see the thing jump into the air, claws coming outta nowhere, heading straight for the camera before we hear a loud swish and the sound of a door slamming closed. Now we see Becca and Ray leaning against the wall on the other side of Serra's door where 10 claws are sticking through the door.

Becca and Ray: Let's get outta here!

Both girls get up and move to the end of the hallway. They had just turned the corner when they hear Serra's voice down by her room

Becca: whispers We got outta there just in the nick of time.

Ray: whispers Yeah, and right before that thing got us.

Both girls suddenly fall over when a deftly scream fills the air.

Serra: (yelling duh) OMFG! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM, MY DOLLS, MY CLOTHES, MY STUFF! OMFG I KNOW YOU DID IT! DAMN YOU KITTY!

Becca and Ray: OMFG THAT WAS A FRIGGEN CAT!?

Ok that's the end of it. Short I know but I had like…no time to write it. I also have something I want to say.

I'm thinking about restarting this story. I've been reading and re reading all my chapters and the only one I really like is the fight scene one…my last chapter. I'm thinking I'll do it over and start with Lyn and Rayne's childhood…THEN Lyn forgtes..all the Nergal stuff happens..THEN we come back with the plot I'm at now. So what do you all think? I think I'm gonna go for it…cause…I hate to admit this to myself…but I absolutely hate all my chapters. I think they suck.

I will keep the filler chapters and the fight scene with Ichigo though……so yeah! Umm…..ENJOY????


End file.
